Mass Effect: Out of Options
by FalloutRanger
Summary: The Reapers are here and have left Shepard with little choice, but to ally humanity with the rest of the galaxy. Luckily, she has some help from some unexpected people.
1. Chapter 1

London, Earth

2210

"Ten-hut!"

Snapping to attention, the Alliance honor guard stood by silently as the class of Grissom Academy students strode past; their laughter drowning out the sound of their teacher's cane as it cracked against the smooth stone path.

His leg stiff, weak, and tired; the teacher sighed as he leaned his weight against his faithful wooden assistant. Looking around, he grinned at the sight of the Alliance colors flying high over the walls of the Tower of London. His grin was cut short by a fierce pounding in the side of his head causing him to grimace and stop walking.

"Hey, Professor H…you alright?" Joseph Rivers, his star pupil, stopped and placed a comforting hand on his professor's shoulder. "Migraine again?"

"Yes…age and biotics don't mix well, my boy." The old professor said as he continued walking; pointing with his cane at the battlements. "These are the walls where the students and staff of the Colleges of London banded together to fight off the unrelenting waves of Reaper husks, marauders, and cannibals. Those brave individuals are remembered today as the foundation of the London Resistance Movement where Team Hammer tore their way through the ruins of London and mounted the assault on the Citadel beam."

The professor grinned as his students all stopped and stared at the still-blackened walls; missing chunks of stone still. Historians had moved to rebuild it to its former glory, but those who fought on the walls refused; stating it would disgrace the memories of those who paid the ultimate price.

"Professor, weren't you a member of Hammer Team? My father told me he served alongside you in the charge…is that true?"

Turning to face his student, the professor nodded his head, squaring his shoulder at the memory or memories of his time spent in the service.

"Indeed Mr. Alenko, I did, but it was your father who saved my life…I bet he likes to forget that little detail. Which reminds me, he still owes me for introducing him to your mother…I haven't forgotten about that." The professor said as he turned back to the battlements. "You see the scorch marks? Those are from a-

He was interrupted by a hand being waved wildly in the back followed by the high-pitched voice of his youngest student.

"Mr. H, Mr. H! Can you tell us how you meet the Commander again? Please?!" She asked, her small frame jumping on the back of her Quarian counterpart; her dark hair held back in a simple ponytail.

"Young Ms. Zorah, I have told this story more than a dozen times and twice that to you alone…hasn't your mother told you enough?" His voice hitched as he spoke, clearing it with a ragged cough.

"Yes, but you tell it bestest!" The young Quarian squeaked as she smiled from her sister's back.

Sighing, the professor walked slowly to a bench nearby a small fountain. He ran his scarred hand over the plaque placed on the rim of the fountain; the hundreds of names running underneath his fingertips.

"Hmm, where to begin…"

Laughter piped up from his students as they circled around him. Joseph stood at the back, shaking his head with laughter at the way his professor always began the story.

"From the beginning, Professor Hackett…where else?"

Leaning back against the bench, Professor Andrew Hackett smiled and closed his eyes; the wind gently ruffling his greying hair. He quietly hummed to himself before shifting in his seat; bringing his eyes to rest on the students in from of him.

"The beginning…hmm, we'll that's going to take a while." He shifted once more; raising his cane up in the air; pointing off at the distant cloud formation. "I'd say it all started in 2186, the year Commander Shepard was undergoing her court-martial for what happened in Batarian space. I was just a young Gunnery Chief; fresh out of N7 training when I got my orders…"

Xxxxxxx

2186-Vancouver, Earth.

_Gunnery Chief Andrew Hackett,_

_It has come to my attention that due to the SR-2 Normandy being stationed in Vancouver for retrofits; it is running with only a small skeleton crew. You are hereby ordered to report to Admiral Anderson and are assigned to the Normandy crew as Chief Armorer and shuttle copilot. _

_Your skills in infiltration and, being an N7, espionage will be put to use. To be blunt, son, we don't know when the Reapers will arrive, but I know you will assist in any way possible. Listen to Admiral Anderson and stay safe._

_Your Uncle,_

_Steven Hackett_

Sighing, I closed my omni-tool and shouldered my duffle bag; looking through the glass of the elevator as it rose up to the main reception floor of Alliance Command. My shoulder still ached from training; having taken a subsonic round through the bone. I killed the bastard that shot me though and graduated…that's what matters

Grinning, I looked down at the N7 insignia pinned to my lapel. I couldn't be more proud of my accomplishment, only the best become the N7 and I busted my ass to become what I was today.

The elevator stopped and the doors dinged open revealing a horde of Alliance personnel rushing around like chickens with their heads cut off. I stumbled when a corporal ran smack into me; causing my duffle to fall to the ground.

"Corporal, what's going on?" I shouted after the young man, but he continued on. "Dammit…"

Reaching down for my duffle, I found myself staring at a pair of combat boots. My eyes traveled up slowly and I found myself looking up into the eyes of a petite redhead…Shepard.

"Need a hand, Chief?" She asked, holding my duffle bag in her hand.

Snapping to attention, I stuttered as spoke, mentally kicking myself. "No, ma'am. Thank you, Commander."

Chuckling, she handed my duffle over before crossing her arms.

"I'm not a commander anymore, Shepard will do." Shepard said before staring behind me. "So, what're you here for?"

Straightening up, I set my bag by my feet; bringing up my omni-tool. "I've actually been assigned to the Normandy, Commander…Wish I could be serving with you, but Admiral Anderson is pretty nice as well."

Shepard smiled at my crack, but folded her arms. "Treat her well and watch out for Joker; he likes to mess with the new guys…actually everyone."

Nodding my head, I agreed with her. I had read up on the Flight Lieutenant; brash and cocky, but by far the best pilot the Alliance has. I hadn't gotten to view his record, but I was looking forward to meeting the man.

"You'll be fine, just don't…Admiral Anderson, they ready?" Shepard looked past me; causing me to turn and I found myself meeting the gaze of Admiral freaking Anderson…my CO…Oh, shit!

"Admiral, sir!" I nearly shouted, my back feeling like a steel rod. "Gunnery Chief Andrew Hackett, reporting as ordered, sir."

Smirking, Shepard slipped past me; patting me on the shoulder. "Anderson, the Defense Committee ready for us?"

"They are now; Chief, come with us." Anderson said, pulling Shepard along with him.

"Sir? I was told to report to the Normandy."

Glancing behind him, Anderson waved me forward. "You'll be briefed as soon as possible, but right now you need to just stick with us."

I nodded, shouldering my bag and walking through the threshold into the Committee chamber and I whistled to myself at the sight of the Committees massive desk…I mean seriously; is that necessary?

"Sirs! We've lost communication with Luna Base!"

I blinked, realizing I had zoned out and. How did we lose comms with Luna; they were right out our proverbial front door. Anderson voiced my concerns by stepping forward.

"Why haven't we from Admiral Hackett?"

Great, haven't heard from the Admiral which means something has certainly hit the fan.

"London has a visual!" An ensign shouted from her station.

I turned to the large view screen and was shocked to see a dark object fill the screen and then nothing but fire filled it. I could hear screams, explosions, and ear-splitting screech that would put nails on a chalkboard to shame.

"Goddammit!" I muttered, clamping my hands over my ears.

Seems like the rest of the room had the same idea except Shepard who simply strode forward and pointed at the screen.

"See? The Reapers are here!"

The lone woman on the council leaned forward. "What…what do we do?"

Squaring her shoulders, Shepard fixed her eyes on the Committee.

"We fight or we die!"

The council began shouting all at once; one thing after another. Do this, fight like this; they couldn't agree on what to do. Shepard raised her hands as if trying to calm them down when a shadow filled the room and I mean literally filled it; I couldn't see out the…window…oh, shit!

"Admiral, get down!" I rushed forward grabbing the Admiral and shoved him backward when the window exploded and sent the committee and those near them flying forward. The smell of burned flesh and black smoke filled my nostrils as I felt something soft fly straight into me and send me reeling back.

Opening my eyes slowly, I rolled off my back, hissing as I felt my ribs burn.

"_Yeah, those are broken…"_

Struggling to my feet, I scanned the now obliterated chamber. Nothing remained of the council and I could see Admiral Anderson and Shepard rising to their feet. Groaning loudly, I limped forward; searching for my duffle.

"Chief, you alright?" Shepard asked, rushing to my side, placing a bloodied hand on my shoulder. "You're a little beat up."

Waving her off, I pulled the body of some poor private off what remained of my bag. His body had protected it mostly from the blast and saved my personal items. Grimacing as I reached inside; pulling out my sidearm, spare thermals, and my father's journal.

Slipping the book into my waistband, I walked forward to the Admiral. "Sir, I think we may have company. Orders?"

Anderson waved Shepard and I forward; leading us to the window and jumping down. Looking at Shepard, I shrugged and followed. Today was going to be interesting.

We made our way down the building, leaping over destroyed walkways and watching as more and more Reapers made their way onto Earth. The sounds of gunfire and explosions drowned out the screams of the wounded and dying.

"Dammit, I'm out!" I cursed as my thermal clip ejected from my pistol and the husk kept coming for me. Springing off my back leg, I sent my fist straight into the skeletal cyborgs face and winced as I felt the machinery crunch underneath my fist.

"Move!"

I leapt back again and shouted out in surprise as an omni-blade swung over my head and sliced through the husk; splitting it in half and sending synthetic blood spraying everywhere. Rolling to my feet, I roared as I focused my biotics and sent it spiraling forward straight into the remaining husks; shredding them apart.

"Damn, Chief, nice work." Shepard said as she patted me on the back. "Come on, the door's open."

Following the two officers, I ignored their discussion about what to do with the Reapers now here. I was a grunt so I'd just be sent into the fight like it should be. I shifted through the debris as Shepard took care of another husk trying to squeeze through the door; her omni-blade burying itself into its chest.

"You alright, Commander?" I asked, my biotics flaring.

She waved me off and slipped through the doorway followed by Anderson. I moved to follow when I heard a rumbling in the shaft next to me.

Slowly crossing over, I knelt beside the opening and found myself looking at the wide-eyes of a small boy. His clothes were torn and covered in what I hoped was only soot. Reaching out, I smiled despite the pain in my chest. No idea what this kid had been through.

"Hey, bud, it's gonna be alright. You need to come with me…"

The boy shook his head, pushing backwards. "It's not safe…nowhere is."

I nodded my head, reaching out again, my biotics tingling slightly. "I know that, bud, but I'm a big bad marine and those monsters aren't that bad. I'll protect you."

The boy shook his head again, shuffling father back.

Shanking my head as well, I reached forward gently, my biotics enveloping him and pulling him towards me.

"Oh, no you don't." I said as he struggled. "I told you I would protect you and that's what I plan to do."

The boy began to cry as I pulled him in close. Poor kid couldn't have been more than ten and he was forced to see all of this. Standing, I turned to see Shepard leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Found a friend?"

Nodding, I pushed my way past her and found the Admiral waiting for us. I followed him with the sobbing boy on my shoulder and I could feel eyes on my back as Shepard watched my back.

The building shuddered as another explosion rocked it. Sending debris falling down from the ceiling and Shepard staggering forward.

"Hold it!"

I reached out, grabbing the Commander by her collar and pulled her back.

"Thanks, Chief, owe you one."

Nodding my head, I pushed forward, ducking underneath a beam and wincing as the sunlight filled my eyes.

I hope to never see such destruction again.

"Look out! They're taking out the frigate!"

My eyes widened as the Reaper fired a single beam which sliced through the armor of the frigate like a hot knife through butter. Sensing the impending explosion, I tightened my hold on the boy before the shockwave reached us. The whole building rocked as the wave hit us; throwing us all off our feet and sending us sliding down a ramp toward what looked like a downed gunship.

Course I didn't get to see much after that because of the large-ass piece of metal jutting out in front of me. At least the boy didn't get hit.

**Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed my rendition of the first chapter of Mass Effect. It's gonna be slightly off-canon cuz hey, why not. So read, review and send me some constructive criticism or just say ya like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"We're in a very bad spot, Admiral!"

Settling back against the ruined hull of the gunship, I fired my newly-acquired Avenger over my head; hopefully hitting some of the Reaper monsters across from us. Commander Shepard, across from me, was lashing out with her biotics and I could see the strain it was taking on her body.

"Normandy, this is Admiral Anderson, I'm activating the distress beacon near a downed dropship; get here ASAP!" Admiral Anderson's fingers flew across the beacons' keyboard; flinching as enemy rounds hit near him.

I rose up, tucking the boy behind me, and winced as I sent a massive biotic wave towards the Reapers; laughing darkly as I watched two of them vaporize instantly. Staggering back, I shouldered my rifle and fired; downing another before the thermal clip overheated.

"Damn, Chief, remind me never to piss you off!" Shepard shouted as she popped out of cover; firing rapidly with her sidearm. "Anderson, I'm on my last thermal!"

"Stay here." I said, shoving the boy behind the cover as much as I could. "Shepard, catch!"

Tossing my last thermal to Shepard, I pulled a grenade from my belt and sent it spinning towards a cluster of the reapers.

"Eat this!"

The explosion sent shrapnel flying at us, making me duck and Anderson to curse loudly. Ducking down, I watched as more of the meteors fell from the sky and exploded on the docks; more of the reapers pouring out.

"Shepard, I'm out! Fall back and I'll cover you; get the kid!" Flaring my biotics, I balled the energy in my hands, lobbing them like grenades at the reapers.

"Anderson, get the kid and fall back; we'll cover you!" Shepard shouted as she also flared her biotics; lobbing energy like I was.

Grimacing at the toll the fight was taking on my body; I lashed out at a reaper, wrapping the energy around it like a coil and sent it flying out into the water. Gunfire sparked along my feet, sending me rolling into cover next to Shepard.

Patting her on the shoulder, I switched sides and sent another wave at the reapers. "Dammit, I thought I told you to fall back? Why can't officers ever listen?"

"You don't give me orders, Gunnery Chief; besides I'm not going to leave anyone behind." Shepard said, ducking down and weakly flaring her biotics. "How are you doing?"

Grinning, I lifted a piece of debris and sent it crashing into the approaching reapers. "I haven't had this much fun since N7 training; nothing more heart-pounding than a last stand!"

Laughing, Shepard pulled her last grenade from her belt and tossed it over her head; shrapnel coming down a second later. "I've had enough last stands to know this isn't where I'm gonna go out and neither will you! Look!"

Pointing across the bay, Shepard cheered as the Normandy soared over the docks; opening up with her armament and eradicating the reapers. Fire, smoke, and debris rained down on us and I couldn't have smiled wider.

"_This is the SSV Normandy to Commander Shepard; get onboard before the reapers get any wiser. Seriously, I'm not too sure how I'm still flying, can we go now?"_

Grabbing me by the arm, Shepard pulled me to my feet and led the way up the ramp to where the Normandy was hovering. Running after her, I found myself beside Anderson, still carrying the boy. Anderson stopped short of the Normandy's ramp, passing the child over.

"Anderson, let's go!" Shepard shouted from the Normandy's ramp; flanked by two marines, one the officer from before in the Committee hall.

Waving her off, Anderson reached over and gripped my shoulder. "Chief, you've been assigned to the Normandy, but what I need is for you to stay with Shepard. Be her shadow."

Disbelief filled my mind and I'm sure it was on my face. "Sir…I want, need to be here. I want to fight! I'm a marine, not some sailor to get cooped up on a ship! Admiral, please!"

The boy screamed in my ear as an explosion rocked the docks and caused a tidal wave to crash over the gunship; washing away the corpses and splashing us. Softly cradling his head, I turned him away from the sight of Earth being destroyed without mercy.

Pointing a finger at me, Anderson shook his head. "NO! I'm ordering you onto ship whether you like it or not; and you will help Shepard with everything she needs." Anderson turned and reached into his pocket; pulling what looked like a pair of weathered dog tags. "Consider yourself reinstated, _Commander."_

Shoving me forward, Anderson turned and began walking down back towards the docks; a small group of battered marines waiting for him. I took a step and then another; finding myself on the Normandy.

"These people need a leader, I'm the only one who's left." With that, Anderson jogged down the ramp and joined the marines; taking off and disappearing behind the downed gunship.

Cursing to myself, I set the boy down; watching as a group of shuttles landed among a group of civilians. I barely felt the boy's hand slid into mine and squeezed. I did, however, hear him shout and tug on my sleeve.

Pointing at the group of civilians, new tears streamed down his dirt-caked face. "Mister, my mom and dad! They're down there!"

Looking to Shepard, she nodded her head and turned towards the marine to her left.

"Corporal, radio those shuttles and get-

"Commander!"

The corporal pointed out towards the docks and I paled as a Reaper, a massive Reaper, tore through a skyscraper and approached the shuttles. Everything seemed to slow as the shuttles hurried to escape, their engines burning everything they had…it wasn't enough.

I watched as the Reaper's eye heated up and blasted one shuttle after another before turning its attention to the remaining civilians.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" The boy rushed forward, like he was going to fly off and make it to the docks before…

"Look away." I turned the boy as he reached out still; crying out for his parents.

I couldn't see the beam burn them, but I heard the sound of the screams, even from the distance, and the sound of the Reaper sounding its god-awful horn as it moved away. The boy screamed louder and louder; enough that I knew I would remember the sound till my dying day.

"Get us out of here, Joker." Shepard told the pilot; the Normandy already turning away and heading for the atmosphere.

I picked him up and carried him inside, passing Shepard, whose head hung low, as tears fell to the deck. The major nodded in my direction and reached forward for the boy; taking him and carrying him into the elevator.

Squaring my shoulders, I forced myself towards Shepard. She barely glanced up as I stood in front of her; smoothing the tattered remains of my uniform.

Clearing my throat, I stood at attention. "Gunnery Chief Andrew Hackett, reporting for duty."

"Get out of here, Chief." Shepard muttered, refusing to look me in the eye.

"Negative, ma'am. What's out plan?" I crossed my arms; leaning on my back leg.

Glancing up, Shepard smirked before wiping at her eyes. "You're gonna be a problem, aren't you?"

"For you, maybe." I said as I walked to the armory; pulling out a new assault rifle. Setting it down on the table, I placed my hands on either side and looked at the Commander square in the eye.

"For the Reapers…hell yes."

Xxxxxx

The Normandy shook as it cleared the atmorsphere of Mars, the red planet. I had never been here before, but orders were orders. Admiral Hackett had ordered Shepard to find information that had been stored away for who knows how long.

"So, this Dr. T'soni is somehow going to help us? I don't get how some random chica is gonna be any use in war." Vega, the loudmouth marine that I had found surprisingly entertaining. "What do you think, Chief?"

Settling into the pilot's seat in the shuttle, I brought up the diagnostics. "You don't want to know what I think, LT. Besides, it's not my place to think, I just shoot the bad guys."

Laughing, Vega stored his helmet in the copilot seat and leaned against it; keying his earpiece.

"Hey, Commander, we're ready to rock and roll."

"I can hear you fine, James, let's get this show on the road." Shepard said as she pulled herself into the shuttle; the Major Kaiden Alenko on her tail. "Chief, you cleared on this shuttle?"

Smirking, I turned in my chair. "What's wrong, Commander; don't trust me?"

"I think we know the answer to that." Shepard joked as she strapped herself into her seat as I fired up the engines. "Damn, I hate shuttles."

I chuckled as I maneuvered the shuttle out of the bay and out into the dry, Martian wasteland. Almost immediately, my sensors picked up anomalies in the area. Mentally cursing, I rapidly typed at the controls; swiping left and right.

"Commander, we've got a big ass sandstorm moving in on the base; we've better make this pickup quick." I accelerated the shuttle, the ride becoming rougher as we grew closer to the base.

"How long we have, Chief?" Shepard asked, now standing behind me. "We most certainly do not want to be here for too long with that damn storm."

Nodding my head, I steered the shuttle to the ground; sighing as it settled in the red dust. "I'm not sure, ma'am, but I can't raise the base. Something tells me the storm has something to do with it."

Pulling my helmet on, I opened the shuttle door and stepped out; the winds already picking up. The dirt swirled around me as the rest joined me; their weapons already pulled. Shepard took the lead, hopping down a ledge and immediately cursed every god known.

"You alright, ma'am?" Kaiden asked, rushing off the ledge and going to Shepard's side.

Looking at Vega, who only shrugged, I followed and found myself staring at the dirt covered corpse of an Alliance marine.

"Shit, now we know why we couldn't raise the base." Shepard muttered, kneeling beside the body. She rolled the body over; her hands probing the body until she pulled a card from it. "Sergeant Rivera, executed. Never saw it coming."

"Orders?" I asked, pulling my Mantis from my back.

Shepard nodded her head at the sight, pointing back up the ledge. "Want you on over watch, keep us updated."

Shipping my rifle, I climbed up the ledge and scrambled over the rocks. Settling into a crevice, I pulled spare thermals out of my belt and laid them out in front of me. Shifting once, I brought up my rifle sighting in…almost wish I didn't.

"Commander, I'm in position…you're not going to like this."

"What'd you find?" Shepard's voice crackled in my headset. "And stop calling me commander."

Settling my crosshairs on the lead Cerberus trooper, I watched as he pressed the barrel of his sidearm against an Alliance marine and squeeze the trigger; blowing the man's brains out. Grimacing, I watched the marine's body twitch once, twice, before ceasing. I just watched a fellow marine die and didn't do anything…not yet.

"Shepard, Cerberus bastards just executed a marine and I'm sure they're the reason for the sarge back there. Permission to waste the bitch." I muttered, my finger taking up two pounds of the two and a half pound trigger.

"Take him out."

I grinned as the Cerberus trooper's chest exploded as my round blew through his armor. Cocky bastard didn't even have his shields up. Ejecting the clip, I slid a new one in and immediately fired again; catching another trooper in the side. The remaining four scrambled for cover; their gunfire was scattered, not even close as I sighted in on another.

"Three…down. Three left." I said, scanning for the rest, now under cover.

I didn't need to find them.

Gunfire erupted from their flank and tore into them; their shields sparking. Caught unprotected, the troopers panicked, allowing me to send another to the ground missing half his head. I watched as the two left were shredded by the squad's incoming fire; Shepard leading the charge down the hill.

I watched as Shepard emptied her rifle into the chest of the trooper closest; his screams audible from my perch. Ejecting her thermal, she kicked the body over, dismissing it like it was nothing more than a fly. The last trooper crawled away slowly; a stream of blood trailing behind him, along with Shepard. She raised her rifle, finger on the trigger.

_No, you don't, spitfire._

Centering my crosshairs on his back, I squeezed the trigger, watching red blossom out of his back. Shepard spun around, her rifle aimed in my direction. I could see her narrow her eyes through her visor; almost looked like she was accusing me. Cute.

"Enemy neutralized, Commander." Vega said, rolling a trooper over. "Nice shooting, Chief. No wonder you earned the Stripe. Hey, Commander, what's Cerberus doing here?"

"Beats me, James. Chief, stay on over watch and if you steal another kill…" Shepard trailed off as she knelt beside the Alliance marines lying dead. "These marines didn't deserve this; not going out without a fight. No way for a soldier to die."

Pulling more thermals out, I laid them in a row again. "Shepard, I'm tracking activity north of your position. Cerberus is moving to intercept; storm's most likely messing with their comms as well."

Shepard moved behind one of Cerberus' trucks, her assault rifle shouldered. "James, Kaiden, take up flanking positions. Chief, keep doing what you're doing."

"Aye, aye, ma'am."

**Second chapter down, looking forward to hearing what yall think. Leave me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dammit!"

I coughed as I staggered out of our now-crashed shuttle; gently holding my side. The Martian sun was obscured by the sandstorm and was the reason for our…abrupt landing. Vega hopped out behind me, beating his chest and hollering like a mad man.

"Wahoo! That was some crazy fun right there. I gotta fly that thing some more." He said as he punched me in the arm. "How'd you like my flying?"

Glaring at the officer, I shook my head slowly. "Never will I let you fly me in a shuttle; I don't think my ribs can take that."

"Oh, come on, Chief; you're N7, shouldn't be too bad."

Glancing up, I smirked behind my helmet as Shepard came striding up; her hips moving just enough…shit, no. She's the CO, down boy.

Anyways, she came walking up and punched Vega in the chest and slapped me in the back of the helmet; resulting in curses from the both of us.

"That is for crashing my shuttle and that's for letting Vega fly." Shepard muttered as she turned on the spot. "Alenko, Liara, let's go!"

When nothing happened, Shepard sighed and went to walk around the shuttle only for an armored body to crash into her; throwing her to the ground. An Asari maiden, was collapsed on top of her and I could see blood trickling down her brow; running along her rebreather.

Moving past the two, I brought my side arm to bear on what looked like a female mech clutching the Major in her hand. Alenko struggled weakly as the mech walked to the crashed Cerberus shuttle and slammed him against it before I could get a clear shot.

The sound of Alenko hitting the shuttle echoed in my head, the dull thud, thud, and finally the sound of his limp body collapsing brought anger I hadn't felt in years to the surface.

"No!" I heard Shepard scream, her voice cracking ever-so-slightly.

The mech charged forward, arms pumping, as my pistol bucked in my hand; once, twice. My third went astray as it crashed into me; metal shoulder slamming into my already broken ribs and sending me sprawling.

Looking up, I was ready for the mech to slam its fist into my visor; its hand already raised back when the chassis was riddled with enough gunfire to belong to a machine gun crew.

Collapsing, the mech twitched once before lying still. I glanced over to see Shepard holding her rifle in her shaking hands before she came to my side; omni-tool at the ready.

"You're gonna be okay, Chief." She said, scanning my body. "Vega, get Alenko to the shuttle and do what you can for him. Liara, help me with the Chief."

The asari, Liara, gently slipped her arms underneath mine and began to drag me to the shuttle; my sidearm still hanging loosely in my hand.

"Ar…are you sure…its…" I slurred as the beginning stages of shock set in.

"Rest, Chief, all will be well."

I couldn't help but notice how soothing the asari's voice was or maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me; but I only saw black the next moment.

Xxxxxx

Greatest medical product to date is medi-gel. Not only does it heal most wounds quickly and efficiently, but it gives some of the most wicked dreams imaginable. Just now I was imagining Shepard riding the Normandy into battle versus a giant…hanar? Like I said, wicked.

In the back of my mind, I just wanted to stay asleep, but I knew I needed to get up. I could even begin to hear voices in the background; a soft, calm one followed by an equally soft, but tired partner. Groaning, I blinked rapidly to filter the artificial lights and struggled to sit up.

"Andrew!"

Groaning again, I finally sat up to find Dr. T'soni leaning over the major; his face bruised to hell. Shepard, now unarmored, was at the foot of my bed; her hands planted on the foot of my bed.

"Ma'am, if you're gonna call me by my name, please just call me Drew. Andrew is too formal for my tastes…where's my shirt?" I asked, swinging my feet off the bed and standing; hissing slightly.

"Are you in pain?" Liara asked, walking over; concern on her face and a duty shirt in hand.

Laughing, I shook my head as I slid the shirt on; tucking it into my pants; still armored I noticed.

"No, floor's just a little cold. Shepard, how's Major Alenko doing?" I asked, gently crossing my arms.

I watched the steady, but labored, rise and fall of his chest; the monitors beeping in time with his heart. Shepard ran her hands through her dark hair; sighing heavily.

"Liara's done as much as she can, but he needs severe medical attention. We're heading to the Citadel now…oh, Admiral Hackett is wanting to speak with us." Shepard turned to walk out of the medbay. "Follow me, Drew."

Sighing, I followed reluctantly, passing the skeleton crew that had the luck to be aboard the Normandy when the Reapers attacked. Honestly, I'd rather be on Earth right now, but I knew there had to be a reason why I was now here.

I was busy contemplating that subject when I felt something tackle my leg. Steadying myself on the bulkhead, I found that I had grown a foreign object on my leg; a little boy.

"Hiya, mister." The little boy said, a gap showing between his teeth as he smiled. "Ms. Liara said that you would be okay and said I could see you when you were feeling better."

Reaching down, I picked the boy up and swung him up onto my back. Shepard only smirked as she stepped into the elevator; the boy humming along with the elevator.

"Well, apart from being used as a human hacky sack, I'm perfectly alright." I quipped, tapping my foot with impatience. "Shepard, why can't the engineers speed these elevators up?"

Groaning, Shepard shook her head and checked her…watch. Hmm okay, question time.

"You still wear a watch?"

Shepard looked up, surprised, before grinning. "It was my father's watch, he loved all kinds of antique things; watches, books, and even firearms. I learned a lot from him."

Unstrapping the watch, she handed it over and I traced my thumb over the leather wristband. I had always loved old Earth relics and they were harder to come by as the years went on. Most were now in the hands of collectors since everyone had adapted to using omni-tools.

"This is impressive…and it still works! Man, my own dad would have loved to snag this. He taught at Oxford University before…" I trailed off, quickly handing the watch back over. "What does your dad do, ma'am?"

The smile faded from her face when I asked and I knew I hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry, you don't-"

Waving me down, the door opened and we stepped through; bypassing the galaxy map where I deposited the young boy. Come to think of it, I hadn't even learned the boy's name.

"Hey, bud, if we're gonna be squadmates, I need to know your name." I said with a smile. "I'm Andrew Hackett, but you can call me Drew or Chief."

The boy smiled wide, the gap in his teeth showing again. "My name's John Tyler, but everyone calls me Johnny."

Smiling, I patted him on the shoulder and steered him towards the cockpit. Towards Joker…he was going to hate this.

"Alright, Johnny, go keep Joker company while I go with the Commander. Sound good?"

Nodding, Johnny turned and ran down the deck towards the cockpit; jumping out of the way of crew in the way. One corporal even waved an imaginary flag as he rushed past; this brought chuckles from everyone present on the deck including the Commander.

"I'll be damned, Commander Shepard is laughing at the antics of a little kid; never would have thought of it. Reminds me of a neighbor who used to live next to me." I began as we passed through the War Room; nodding at the techs working. "This kid wanted so bad to be in the Alliance that he snuck into my house when I got back from Basic and stole a pair of my BDUs. When I got home, he comes running up to me in my oversized uniform; almost tripping with each step."

We stepped into the Comm room and found the hologram of Admiral Hackett pacing back and forth; hands clasped behind his back. Seemed like his trademark to have them always behind his back.

"And then the kid wrapped his arms around you and cried because he knew you would be leaving soon" My uncle finished, staring at me as he walked in. "Your cousin loved you very much, Andrew, he would be proud of you."

"Yeah except that he's not, _sir,_ he's dead. Commander, if I don't need to be here then…"

Raising a hand, Admiral Hackett cleared his throat. "This briefing concerns you as well, Andrew."

I gritted my teeth at the sound of my first name. "Aye, sir."

Leaning against the wall, I listened to my uncle debrief Shepard; droning on about how the Council needed to help us and that they all needed to band together to survive the Reaper's attack. I had begun to majorly zone out when I heard my name called.

"Andrew? Son, are you listening?"

Sighing, I pushed off the bulkhead and looked the Admiral in the eye. "I am now, sir."

"Good because you will want to hear this." Admiral Hackett said, turning to face Shepard. He tapped something into an unseen console and, to my surprise, my service record sprung up.

Shepard leaned forward, reading line after line and, at the same time, making me feel incredibly uncomfortable. Just something did not feel right. I could see her lips moving as she read to herself and her eyebrows shot up and glanced over at me.

"_Dammit, she knows now."_

Clearing her throat, Shepard rubbed the back of her neck; glancing in my direction. "Admiral, are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting? It's been years since the incident, but…"

"Commander, I understand your hesitation, but the situation was out of hand at the time. My nephew was the scapegoat and paid the price." My uncle said, his voice dripping disdain for the way I was treated. "You'll want him on your team and this is the best way for him to be an asset to you. I fully understand how unorthodox this is, but you must understand that right now…the normal way of doing things is gone."

Nodding her head, Shepard saluted crisply before reaching forward and severing the connection. She turned to face me, her green eyes staring me down before crossing her arms.

"Tell me your side."

Smirking, I folded my arms and leaned against the bulkhead.

"Ma'am, it really doesn't matter what my side of the story is; I was guilty and that's that. Nothing you or the Admiral can do about it."

What happened next was something that I never expected. Shepard crossed the distance between us and got in my face just like my old drill instructor did during basic training; her face centimeters from my own. I could smell the slight fragrance of perfume wafting up from her neck mixed with sweat from the mission. To say that I was uncomfortable was downplaying the situation.

"Listen here, Chief. Your uncle, Admiral friggin Hackett, just put forward the nomination for you to take over as XO of the Normandy. This ship and the crew is my home and if you think that for one second I'm going to allow an admiral to promote his nephew to such a position without knowing his background, you are sadly mistaken." Shepard's voice was iron; just like it sounded during the mission, hardcore and in control. "I expect that when I say jump, you say 'how high?' Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye, aye, ma'am!" I shouted, snapping to attention and staring ahead as she circled me.

"Now, tell me what happened."

"Ma'am, it's in my file, I don't understand…" I sighed, really not wanting to tell the story.

"Chief…" She warned.

"It was two years ago, I had just been assigned to the SSV Fortitude when we picked up a distress signal from a cargo ship skirting along the Terminus System. They were under attack from pirates so we responded…it wasn't until we were aboard that we realized that the hostages were also pirates." My hands shook as I reached into a pocket in my armor and pulled a packet of cigarettes out; sticking one in my mouth. "Half of the boarding party was dead before we knew what happened along with the lieutenant. I was just a buck sergeant at the time, but I was the ranking noncom at that point. So, despite orders, we pushed forward and proceeded to wipe out the pirates…every last one."

Searching through my pockets, my search for a lighter was in vain. "Dammit, must've left it on Earth." I muttered, stowing the stick back into the pack and into the breast pocket of my shirt. "Thing is, once we wiped out the pirates, we tripped a self-destruct on the reactor and then we received another distress call from _inside_ the ship."

"Survivors? The court-martial board said that there was a family that had hidden away inside the cargo hold; some kind of smugglers cache." Shepard said, cupping her chin as she listened.

"Yeah except all we heard was the call over and over again. No video, just on loop. I had no idea if it was for real or not, but I did know that the reactor was overloading and I needed to get my marines out of there…so we left." Wiping my hands on my shirt, I hadn't even noticed that they had become sweaty. "I was demoted to corporal and served time in the brig for unintentional manslaughter despite the fact that we couldn't verify if the people were there. The Alliance just wanted their scapegoat; only Admiral Hackett kept them from booting me out of the service."

"That's it?" Shepard asked, walking towards me again. "You swear that you have told me the honest truth?"

"On my life, ma'am."

Narrowing her eyes, she nodded her head. "Good. As soon as we dock at the Citadel, come with me; we're visiting the Council."

xxxxxxxxx

We docked with the Citadel soon after my…discussion with Shepard. Alenko was lucky; medics meet us at the docking bay and rushed him to Huerta Memorial, apparently the best care on the Citadel. I followed behind Shepard, resigned to my fate of being her lackey for the day. I envied Vega because he got to be a tourist for the day as he put it. Dammit, I wanted to do that.

Anyway, we were now heading to the hospital to check up on the Major; who looked like he had tried to take on a Krogan without armor. I couldn't help but notice as I leaned against the counter that Shepard was clutching Alenko's hand; her thumb tracing the back of it slowly.

"You better get on your feet soon, you hear me Kaiden?" She whispered. "We miss you and it's not going to be the same without you covering my six. So, you better get back on your feet."

The doors hissed open and a salarian walked in; a datapad clutched in his hand. "Oh, I apologize."

Shaking her head, Shepard stood. "We were just leaving. If you need anything, just ask."

The doctor nodded and began to rapidly type into the pad; the doors closing behind us as we stepped out. I instinctively set myself behind Shepard as we walked through the corridors; passing patients and doctors. She must've noticed because she reached back and pulled me to her side.

"I hate when there's someone tailing me like that." She muttered, stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for the Embassies. "Feels like you're watching me instead of walking with me."

"I didn't understand we were on a walk, Shepard. Honestly, I don't know why I'm here with you today; Vega is a better match since he's an officer." My voice was low as there were several people in the elevator with us. "So, you and the Major?"

"Long story, not anymore…he made sure of that." She snapped, drawing the looks from those around us.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Just seemed like the way you were holding his hand…"

Turning to face me, Shepard looked me in the eye. "Chief, if I want to hear about my relationship, I'll ask you first, but right now, shut it. Understand?"

"Roger that." Leaning against the wall, I hooked my thumbs on my belt and looked up at the floor counter; watching the numbers add up.

"Harsh woman." A turian C-Sec officer whispered in my ear, his eyes darting to Shepard.

"Got that right." I said, just loud enough that she could hear.

I smiled when I saw her back straighten and I knew she wanted to tear into me right now…thank you public elevator.

Though my respite from her anger only lasted as long as there were people with us…that ended when the elevator stopped and everyone left in an awful hurry.

Shit.

**Sorry bout the wait, I couldn't decide how I wanted this chapter to go. Hope you enjoyed it and heck, leave a review. It'd be nice to hear from yall and if you got any questions or concerns.**


End file.
